


Jelly Babies

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Dessert & Sweets, Don’t post to another site, Gen, Jelly Babies, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Post Revolution, Protective Hank Anderson, Spoilers, squint for the Hankcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Thanks to Alice, Connor discovers Jelly Babies.*Inspired by Bryan Dechart’s love of jelly babies and dedicated to the Connor Army. Sorry, Not Sorry.*





	Jelly Babies

In the crisp golden afternoon, in a nearby park, a former Deviant Hunter and his human detective partner reconciled with familiar faces.

After the Android Revolution aftermath had calmed down, some androids that fled reconnected with old friends, visiting their Jericho companions in safety, and catching up.

For Connor, meeting Kara, Alice, and Luther again under different circumstance had given him the opportunity to try and make amends for putting them in danger. When Markus has mediated between them, organising a meeting, the RK-800 accepted, still recovering from the crushing guilt of chasing after them and countless others.

Hank offered to come with him, something Connor appreciated. With Sumo, the two sides met, and slowly, Connor told them his story, and in turn, listened to theirs.

Thankful for the chance to apologise, to mend bridges, the androids, a human, and a dog eventually bonded at the commemorative park. As Sumo chased after a giggling Alice through the autumn leaves, with Hank nearby to supervise, Connor sat with Luther and Kara on a park bench, continuing their detailed discussion.

Until a small voice called out to him.

“Take one.”

Attention diverted to Alice, Connor scanned the contents of the bag she held out to him.

Jelly babies. She, another android, was giving him jelly babies, sweets that humans liked.

He tilted his head, like a confused puppy.

Beside him, Luther smiled affectionately at the little girl he came to know as a daughter, but his words were for Connor. “I think she wants you to try one. Like a peace offering.”

“...I see.” Connor appreciated the sentiment since he interpreted Alice’s distance as distrust, not that he blamed her. Memories of the highway chase still burned inside his mind, recalling that determined drive to capture Deviants.

That very same girl he ran after with the intent of capture for CyberLife shifted from foot to foot, clearly apprehensive, but gifting him with an olive branch in the form of small gelatin candies.

How times had changed.

“Alice, remember not to interrupt,” Kara reminded her softly, patting her child on the head.

“No, it is quite alright,” Connor amended, smiling at them both. “It’s just…”

He trailed off, contemplating how to explain his thoughts.

As an android, consumption of human delicacies were strictly unnecessary. Whenever Hank indulged in Chicken Feed burgers and takeouts, Connor never consumed food himself, even when offered.

Of course, there were ejection fittings for expelling anything deemed waste from an android’s body, which did allow for them to ‘eat,’ but it served more to blend in than for personal enjoyment.

Connor did not need to eat, and for that matter, neither did Alice.

But that did not stop her from nibbling on a blackcurrant sweet, mostly to show Connor they were harmless.

“Try it, pleaaaaaase?” Alice pleaded, holding the vibrant packet towards Connor, and then Hank when he swaggered over.

Through Connor’s reluctance, Hank rolled his eyes, and approached, plucking a green baby-shaped candy from the vibrant bag. Alice beamed.

“Thanks, kid.” Then Hank sighed, waving the small squishy sweet in front of Connor. “Come on, Con. It’s not gonna kill ya. And do you wanna make a kid cry? ‘Cause that’s how you make a kid cry.”

On cue, Alice pouted at Connor, as Hank plopped the jelly baby into his mouth.

Trying to ignore those effectively expressive eyes, Connor watched with fascination and curiosity as the Lieutenant began to chew, then the slowly dawning realisation of enjoyment followed.

“ _ Mm _ .”

The small sound of approval put the android at ease, and he considered whether it was improper of him to partake too?

And Alice still offered with big desperate eyes.

Hesitantly, Connor consented, placing one of the soft sweets into his mouth.

Instantly, his tongue sensors exploded with strawberry flavour, analysing every ingredient inside the plump, chewy form.

**[Gustatory_Analysis Running.**

**Maynards Bassetts Jelly Babies. Origin: England.**

**Ingredients.**

**Sugar. Glucose Syrup. Water. Gelatine. Concentrated Fruit Juices (1%.)]**

As Connor’s software continued to run a highly detailed breakdown on the jelly baby, he came to a surprising realisation.

The taste was not at all unpleasant.  _ Succulent _ , even.

His widened brown eyes and pulsating blue LED broadcast what had become obvious. That Connor  _ liked _ the taste.

Hank snickered. “Told ya.”

Before the android family parted ways with them, Alice ran back to Connor, and forced two bags full of jelly baby sweets into his hands. One for Hank, and one for Connor, she insisted.

Connor’s eyes radiated at the bounty in his hands.

Hank chuckled, nudging his partner. “Getting dark. Let’s head back.”

xxx

Grumbling, Hank cracked an eye open.

Bleary eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and the unclear red haze slowly sharpened into digits by the bedside. Once his sleepy brain registered the hour, he groaned, turning onto his other side away from the clock in rebellion against time itself.

4:20am. On a weekend, no less.

An unexpected shiver climbed to him, and he blinked slowly, realising why. Not only was Sumo, the biggest hot water dog in all of Detroit, absent from his bedroom, but Connor was missing too.

_ ‘Wonderful _ ,’ the grumpy Lieutenant mulled, tossing the bed sheets to the side, and hissing at the cold air.

Staggering towards the slightly ajar doorway, Hank entered the hallway, his heart pounding inside his chest. Why had he awakened alone tonight? Sumo sometimes left to chow down from the food bowl, but Connor’s absence was worrying.

When the android had first moved in following the Revolution, he had been unsure of his place, admitting that he did not wish to impose. Too many nights he had spent sitting on the living room couch, contemplative and pensive.

After walking in on Connor and a panicked LED, Hank took his hand, muttering that this was his home too dammit, and he needed a good night’s rest.

Ignoring Connor’s insistence that androids did not ‘sleep,’ he led the confused android to his bedroom, and gave up half his bed to him.

‘ _ That way, if your pinwheel goes all red again, you won’t be alone _ ,’ Hank explained, trying to sound casual about the whole arrangement.

By the morning, Hank awoke to Connor nestled against him, appearing to be asleep, serene blue calming in the ring of his LED. He too felt relaxed, even if it was strange having company again.

But Connor’s current absence concerned Hank. Had the android lapsed back into old habits, obsessing over something that impacted his ability to enter stasis?

Or…

Did someone break into the house?

Instincts honed by a lifetime on the force imbued Hank Anderson, who sidled back into the darkness of his bedroom. Adrenaline fuelled by determination, he effortlessly yanked the bedside lamp from the socket, brandishing it like a melee weapon.

Ready to protect his home and his family, no matter the cost.

Step by step, Hank kept to the wall, lamp raised in his hands, preparing himself for what might lurk around the corner. 

A faint sound came from the kitchen, and Hank gritted his teeth, his frightened imagination filling in all the terrible blanks. He had already lost loved ones before, and dreaded to imagine that fate again.

Not Sumo, not Connor.

The silence only exacerbated his fear that something happened, and every nerve inside him screamed to act  _ now _ .

Taking the initiative, Hank leaped out from behind the wall, flicking the kitchen light on, and flooding the kitchen with light. He raised the lamp with his other hand, cable lashing like a whip, as he threatened whoever dared break in with a sound beating.

“Alright, scumbag, you-!”

Processing the crime scene before him, Hank froze.

Caught mid mouthful, LED flashing red, Connor stared at Hank, knowing he had been well and truly caught red handed.

Literally, as he held a strawberry jelly baby, the next victim to his newfound fancy.

Upon the kitchen table were two almost empty packets of Connor’s favourite edible treat, vanished under the cloak of night’s veil.

Including Hank’s half of the sweets.

To answer the mystery of the missing dog, Sumo was at Connor’s feet, giant paw resting upon the android’s knee, salivating over whatever his funny smelling human was eating.

After a long silence, with Hank coming to terms with the ridiculous scene before him, Connor spoke warily, cheeks warm as his words came out muffled by a full mouth.

“Hank…” System heated with embarrassment, Connor swallowed the jelly baby, which only accentuated the farce of the situation. “I can assure you… there is a completely rational explanation for this.”

Hank’s booming laughter drowned out any excuses that his ridiculously endearing android partner tried to give, and in the years that followed, Connor never lived down that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the summary says. After meeting Brymelia at MCM Manchester and learning that Bryan LOVED the jelly babies he was gifted with, even eating them at night, this is the result of that revelation.
> 
> Next Connor Army meet, there will be jelly baby gift baskets everywhere.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💖


End file.
